One specific danger that may occur during operation of the UAV systems is the unintentional, inadvertent, or accidental start and/or termination of flight of the UAV. An accidental initiation of flight can easily result in injury to persons in the immediate area around the UAV, especially since certain close-up tasks may need to be performed before flight, e.g., payload placement, propeller inspection, propeller replacement, storage media loading, storage media retrieval, battery placement, and battery charging. Likewise, such unintended operation can damage the UAV or surrounding property. In a similar manner, an undesired termination of flight could result in loss or damage to the UAV or a delayed and inefficient operation. Having a controller with a single button to control such operations tends to lend itself to accidental commands occurring.